1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to a liquid crystal display.
2. Discussion of the Related Art
Liquid crystal displays (LCDs) are among the most widely used flat panel displays. For example, liquid crystal displays are commonly found in a variety of electronic devices such as televisions, laptop computers, personal digital assistants, cell phones and digital cameras.
An LCD includes a pair of panels provided with field-generating electrodes such as pixel electrodes and a common electrode and a liquid crystal (LC) layer interposed between the panels. The LCD displays images by applying voltages to the electrodes to generate an electric field in the LC layer, and regulates the strength of the electric field to vary the transmittance of light passing through the LC layer.
An LCD also includes switching elements connected to respective pixel electrodes and a plurality of signal lines such as gate lines and data lines for controlling the switching elements and applying voltages to the pixel electrodes.
In such an LCD, to prevent the LC layer from deteriorating due to a one-directional electric field applied for a long time, the polarity of a data voltage is reversed for each frame, for each row, or for each pixel with respect to a common voltage.
Meanwhile, a parasitic capacitance is generated between a data line and a pixel electrode of the LCD. The parasitic capacitance affects the pixel electrode voltage by changing the voltage of a sub-pixel electrode applied with a high voltage, thereby changing the luminance of the sub-pixel electrode. Consequently, vertical cross-talk is generated, which deteriorates the image quality of the LCD. Such vertical cross-talk can be particularly pronounced when a column inversion driving is performed.
Accordingly, there is a need for an LCD that has a minimized occurrence of vertical cross-talk as well as a sufficient aperture ratio.